


See You On The Other Side

by yellow_backpack



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Bar Fight, I'm Sorry, Lots of Crying, M/M, Oops, Peterick, Stabbing, don't attack me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 10:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_backpack/pseuds/yellow_backpack
Summary: Oof just read it





	See You On The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheesehunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesehunter/gifts).



> I'M SORRY I HAD TO. IT HURT TO WRITE IT

Pete had been there when it had happened.

 

It was a stupid bar fight—nothing should have come of it. But something had, and now Pete was kneeling in an alley somewhere, boyfriend on the ground, phone in hand, 911 on the line, and blood all over his clothes. It wasn’t his blood, either.

 

It was Patrick’s. He’d been stabbed in his side by a drunk in the bar, and he wasn’t doing so good.

 

_ “Sir, what’s your location?” _

 

“I don’t know, I—I’m in an alley by the bar on 56th. Patrick—oh God, please hurry, _send an ambulance_ —”

 

_ “Alright, sir, I’ve got EMTs on the way. Stay on the line, please.” _

 

“Yeah, okay,” Pete said, panic rising in his voice. He set his phone on the ground and put it on speaker. Patrick’s breathing was getting more and more raspy by the minute, and his eyes were fluttering open and closed. Pete pressed both hands to Patrick’s side, trying to staunch the blood flow. It helped, but only a little.

 

“Pete,” Patrick breathed. “It hurts.” He sounded so tired.

 

Tears started to run down Pete’s face. “I know, I know, baby, just hang on, _please_ —”

 

“Pete,” Patrick interrupted. He moved a hand up to caress Pete’s face. Wiping Pete’s tears from his eyes, Patrick whispered, “It’s okay.”

 

“No, it’s not,” Pete protested. “You’re not leaving. Not yet. They’re on their way. You’re going to make it, Patrick, do you hear me? You are _not_ dying tonight!”

 

“Pete, I’ve had a good run. It’s just time. You’’ll move on soon. Promise. It'll be okay.”

 

“No!” Pete screamed. Patrick’s eyes closed, and his hand fell from Pete’s face. He exhaled one last time, and then was completely still.

 

_ “PATRICK!” _


End file.
